Chim Chimenning His Cherroo - Mary Poppins
by nosimaj.k
Summary: Upon her return to London, Mary Poppins and Bert discover new length in their relationship, and overcome arising problems


**Chapter 1**

24 hours ago, Mary Poppins would not have thought that she would be standing where she was. Earlier that morning, the crispy London air had blown hard, dropping Mary Poppins back to the familiar park where she had last watched Jane and Michael Banks with their parents, 9 month earlier.

But Mary Poppins was not here to see the Banks family, or any family for that matter. For the first time in 10 years she requested a month's break where, for the first time in the same amount of time, she could concentrate on herself.

So it was there Mary Poppins stood on the footsteps on a small dark flat, dressed in her favourite red coat, holding no other but her rather cheeky parrot umbrella and well loved carpet bag.

As if on que, the parrot squawked to life. "Well once again, Mary Poppins you do not fool me one bit."

"Excuse me? I haven't the faintest idea what you're talking about." The nanny huffed, not allowing her rather blunt umbrella to gain authority over her.

"You know what I mean," the parrot was very loud at this point, "and I must say Mary Poppins, what would others think if they discovered this plan of yours?"

Mary carefully placed her fingers over the parrot's beak, in hope to stop it from continuing to crack her. "I have absolutely no idea what you're on about, and if you don't mind, I would appreciate it if you stopped talking, you are being very loud." Without letting the umbrella to retort, Mary raised her gloved hand to the wooden door and swiftly knocked, sucking in sharply when she realised there was no going back.

She was sure she heard her parrot squawk again but she was busy listening to the sudden noise that arose from inside of the flat, followed by the clunking of locks before eventually, the heavy door swung open.

There he stood, all 6 feet of him, dressed in dark, thick woollies which matched his rather clean locks which sat messily upon his head. Mary Poppins couldn't do anything to prevent the rouge that started to appear at her cheeks when he gave her a big toothy smile.

"Well I'd be da- Mary Poppins!"

"It's nice to see you Bert."

Herbert Alfred stood before her, returning her gaze.

"Bert would you mind letting me in? The air is rather crisp out here and I don't want to catch my death."

"Oh yes. O'course Mary come on in… it's not 'xactly tidy in 'ere but I didn't know you were in town you see.."

Mary stopped as she walked inside the door, placing her hand on his chest to settle him. She was surprised by her forward actions, but met Bert's kind eyes.

"Hey," she said gently, surprising herself once again, "Bert it's okay. I know. Please excuse me, I should have let you know I was coming."

Bert's face softened at his friend's affection, although it was new and unexpected, they both seemed to be happy.

Mary broke the romantic gaze, suddenly feeling nervous. She swiftly turned on her heels, walking further into Bert's flat, smirking at the feeling of Bert's gaze behind her. She put her carpet bag on the table, and rested the cheeky umbrella near it, which snorted at her.

"Would you like some tea, Mar?" Bert asked from across the room. This triggered the nanny to turn, she was taken back by his low voice and use of a nickname which she couldn't remember when had been used last. Had she been that obvious with her change of attitude? The comment had caught her off guard, leaving Mary Poppins speechless for the first time in a long time.

"Mar? Would you like some tea?" Bert rubbed the back of his neck this time, his voice practically purring this time.

Mary snapped back to reality, smiling at the man who stood before her. "Oh. Yes please, but allow me." Without looking away, she snapped her fingers which allowed the nearby kettle to start whistling gently in the kettle.

It was tense in the flat, the only noise being the kettle and the soft sound of Mary's boots against the floor as she strode past Bert, before placing her black hat on the nearby hat stand. She turned, finding herself only centimetres away from the chimney sweep. She slowly looked up, hooking him with her deep blue eyes. Without looking away, she quietly removed her gloves and cupped his face with her hands. Without a word, she pressed her lips to his, causing him to relax in her grasp.

Bert didn't reject, instead he wrapped his arms around her slender waist and pulled her close, breathing in her sweet scent and begging Mary for another kiss, in which she delivered. Mary Poppin's hands moved to the back of his head as she passionately deepened the kiss, sparking a warm fire that she had longed for many years. They soon found themselves pushing the carpet bag off the table, and replacing it with Mary, who had knotted her feet around Bert's waist. They unlocked their lips, stopping only centimetres away for each other.

"Mar – what are we –" Bert panted, lost for words. He had longed for this for years, but didn't see it coming so soon.

Mary smiled, her happiness lighting up the whole room. It was then that Bert noticed the small gathering of tears in the woman's eyes, although he wasn't concerned. He knew it wasn't sadness.

"Bert… I want… I want you Bert." She smiled at the shock and uncertainty that came to his face, "please. If you will. I want you to press your advantage."

Bert didn't say anything, so Mary carefully placed her hands on his chest, her delicate fingers fumbling with his jumper.

"A'right Mary, as long as ya sure." Bert's voice was low as his moved closer to her lips, if that was possible.

"I am, if you are."

Bert smiled, picking the delicate lady up and locking his lips with hers. "I wanted this for a long time Miss Poppins."

It didn't pause from there on, with Bert placing Mary down slowly on his old wooden bed, daring to strip any form of clothing from her body, but Mary did otherwise, pulling his dark jumper over his head before starting on her own coat, which she handled with care. The chimney sweep didn't need encouragement from there on, slowly stripping his lady of her modest clothing, sucking, kissing and licking every major pin point of her practically perfect figure. He let his hands explore, and his lips followed soon after as he familiarised himself with places he had only dreamt of.

"Bert," Mary panted, arching her back and grabbing his head, "please. Please Bert."

He met her eyes and he was filled with reassurance before he finally broke her purity, filling the flat with moans from both parties.

Once peaks had been hit, and the two laid together wrapped in heavy bedsheets, the kettle that Mary had boiled early was nothing less, but cold.


End file.
